


Harder, better, faster, stronger

by CherryPie0



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bucky just wants Captain America's cock down his throat, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Bucky isn't sure how exactly he has managed to end up here, in the gym's locker room, with Captain America's tongue in his mouth, but he's definitely not complaining.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 393





	Harder, better, faster, stronger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittercake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercake/gifts).



> ~ Title inspired by Daft Punk's song🎵
> 
> 🎁This is a birthday gift for the person that tolerates my clownery every day🤓
> 
> Happy birthday, hoe!!! Love you ❤️
> 
> 💖💖 🐑🐠 💖💖

Bucky isn't sure how exactly he has managed to end up here, in the gym's locker room, with Captain America's tongue in his mouth, but he's definitely not complaining. He's just glad he decided to change gyms two months ago; who knew Captain freaking America worked out in the old gym just a few minutes away from Bucky's apartment!

So, yeah, these two past weeks have been rather exciting, to say at least.

Unfortunately, Steve has a busy schedule - apparently being a super hero isn't as fun as the movies might suggest - but they still manage to steal a few moments for themselves almost every day. The fact that they both like working out at nights when the gym is usually empty definitely helps, too.

Just like today.

Bucky can't help but moan now, as Steve's hands slip under his t-shirt and squeeze his sides, pulling him even closer, all thoughts disappearing from his head when he feels Steve's erection against his own, his hips rocking forward of their own accord, desperate for some friction.

Steve makes a deep, grunting sound against his mouth, replying with a nip at Bucky's lower lip. Then he pulls away, just a little, only to continue kissing Bucky down his jaw and neck, licking and sucking on his throat, his beard rubbing deliciously against Bucky's sensitive flesh there.

Apparently, Captain America isn't always clean-shaven like Bucky is used to seeing him in the press conferences on media and Bucky couldn't be more grateful for it; thinking about the way Steve's beard rubbed against his ass when he ate him out a few days ago can easily get him hard in seconds. They should probably do that again, soon.

Right now, though, he's happy to just roam his hands over every inch of Steve's body that he can reach, greedily kneading the muscles on his arms, his pecs, his stomach, before letting his hands drift lower so he can cup his round ass.

"I don't have much time, today," Steve says - sounding a bit disappointed; that's a good sign -, his mouth still attached to Bucky's neck, and Bucky hums, head thrown back; he hopes Steve leaves a mark or two there.

The thing is, Steve always says that, so Bucky isn't really concerned. He just has to find more creative ways to convince Steve to stay a bit longer and ignore his phone that usually rings with _super hero emergencies_.

A surprised whine escapes him when Steve bites down at the spot where his neck and his shoulder connect, before sucking the skin there into his mouth; that will definitely bruise.

"Shh. You gotta be quiet, Buck. John is still here, he might here us," Steve tells him - John's the gym owner and sort of a friend of Steve's; who doesn't want to be Captain America's friend after all! - as if he hadn't had Bucky pinned against the tiled wall, moaning and crying out his name while Steve fucked him, just two days ago.

"Does John know you come to his gym and seduce his clients?" Bucky asks, shivering as Steve kisses up his neck and nibbles on his earlobe.

"I didn't seduce anyone," he says and Bucky's back arches when Steve licks the shell of his ear, his cock twitching in his boxers.

Well, okay, that's actually true. Bucky has been eye-fucking him and flirting with him for weeks before Steve finally gave in.

"Not the point," he says, rolling his eyes, even though Steve can't see it right now, and then flips them around, having Steve pressed against the wall- not that Steve couldn't easily maneuver him as he liked if he wanted to, but he's obviously willing to indulge Bucky. He usually is; it's kind of sweet if Bucky's honest. Except for the times he wants to be manhandled; then it can be _really_ annoying.

Bucky presses his body against Steve's and pulls him in a kiss, bringing one hand on the back of Steve's head, fingers threading through his hair, his other hand drifting lower, slipping inside Steve's sweatpants and boxers.

They both groan when Bucky wraps his hand around the shaft of Steve's hard cock, loving how hot and thick and heavy it always feels in his fist. He licks into Steve's mouth, muffling his sounds, as he starts stroking him, his touch more teasing than anything else.

He toys with Steve's cock like that for a bit, smiling against Steve's lips every time he elicits a gasp from him, and then moves his hand lower, so he can cup his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Fuck," Steve groans, head falling back, and Bucky's grin widens.

"Not yet. Wanna blow you first," he says, and a wave of arousal rushes through him at the way Steve's blue eyes immediately darken, his pupils dilating.

Bucky kisses him on the lips one more time, grinning at him as he sinks down on his knees. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Steve's sweatpants, drawing them down around his knees, before doing the same with his boxers, as well. He hums in appreciation, his mouth watering at the sight of Steve's flushed dick, precum dripping from the glistening head.

"God, I _love_ your cock," he says, looking up Steve through his eyelashes, and Steve laughs, fondly shaking his head. Bucky thinks he can see his cheeks turn pink; it's ridiculously cute.

Who knew Captain America blushes so easily!

Bucky smiles - a bit too smugly, he can't help it - and wraps his hand around Steve's cock, maintaining eye contact as he darts his tongue out and licks around the tip, letting out a pleased moan when he tastes Steve, more precum dripping from the slit and onto Bucky's tongue.

"Shit," Steve sighs, his arms hanging on his sides, his hands curled into fists, making the veins on his forearms look more prominent. It's like all he wants to do is thrust inside Bucky's mouth, but instead he's holding back.

Bucky wishes he would just let go! Bucky might not be a super soldier but he's not that fragile. It's not like Steve's going to kill him with his cock!

That wouldn't even be the worst way to go, honestly.

He shakes all thoughts off his head and focuses on the task at hand, swiping his tongue around the head one more time before tracing the thick vein on the underside of Steve's cock, lapping at it from the tip to the base. He strokes Steve languidly as he sucks softly one of his balls into his mouth, drawing a deep groan from Steve; and he was saying Bucky had to be quiet! _Ha!_

Bucky teases him with his tongue while his thumb circles the leaking tip, feeling the muscles on Steve's thighs tense, one of his hands coming to the back of Bucky's head, but he doesn't push or urge him to get on with it. He leaves it there, slightly massaging Bucky's scalp, almost petting him.

That won't do.

"You don't have to hold back. You can go as hard as you want," Bucky tells him and then wraps his lips around Steve's cock, whatever Steve's reply was going to be dying at his throat as Bucky starts bobbing his head.

He lets the hard length slide inside his mouth inch by inch, his jaw spreading wide as he tries to accommodate the - rather impressive - girth of Steve's cock. He places his hands on Steve's thighs to steady himself, hollowing his cheeks with every enthusiastic suck, swiping his tongue on the underside of the throbbing dick inside his mouth.

Steve grunts and whines, his fingers tightening on Bucky's hair every time Bucky sucks a bit too hard on the sensitive head, only for his grip to loosen again a moment later.

It becomes clear pretty quickly that Bucky's words from earlier fell on deaf ears. Because Steve is definitely holding back, barely even rocking his hips forward, being a perfect gentleman and letting Bucky set the pace.

Which is really fucking frustrating, when all Bucky want is to have Captain America's cock down his throat and fucking choke on it.

Bucky pulls away, letting Steve's cock slip out with a wet pop, bobbing against Steve's lower stomach as Bucky wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, turning his gaze up to Steve.

"Is this you not holding back? Because honestly, Captain, I'm starting to think this whole super soldier thing is a lie. Has the serum they used started wearing off? Oh, or perhaps you're just getting old. That must be it," he says with a thoughtful expression, nodding his head.

"I know what you're doing, Buck," Steve tells him - he's almost always _Buck_ now; Bucky usually finds being called that a bit annoying, but coming from Steve makes it sound much better - and Bucky shrugs, looking at him hopefully.

"Yeah? Is it working?"

The answer is no, judging by the unimpressed look Steve fixes him with.

"Jeez, _fine_. What does a guy have to do to have his face fucked by Captain America, huh?"

Steve surprises him by tightening the hold on his hair and then he pulls at it, hard enough to make Bucky's scalp ache and force his head up. "God, you're _insufferable_ , you know that? You talk too much."

"So I've been told," Bucky says, unfazed, and leans forward - just as much as Steve's grip allows him to - giving the head of his cock a teasing lick. "You better find a way to shu-"

Before he has even finished talking, Steve shoves his cock in and Bucky instinctively parts his lips wide, accepting him inside.

 _Fucking finally_ , Bucky thinks and he would have probably said so, if his mouth wasn't so full of cock, but right now he can only let out a grateful hum.

Steve is patient, always in control, and it's not easy to rile him up and get him exactly where Bucky wants him, but thankfully Bucky has already started learning how to push his buttons.

Still, even now, Steve is hesitant, looks down at him for confirmation. Bucky nods his head as much as he can, watching Steve lick his lips, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a slight smirk, now looking amused for some reason.

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it, Buck?" He asks and rolls his hips just a little, pushing his cock a bit deeper inside Bucky's mouth, the head hitting the back of this throat. "Yeah, you're _gagging_ for it... You think you can take it, baby?"

Bucky immediately moans his agreement, looking up at Steve determinedly, and Steve laughs, a grin spreading on his face. Bucky is sure he'll finally get what he wants, but Steve - _the asshole!_ \- decides to torment him some more.

He takes it slow at first. He hooks his thumb into Bucky's mouth, urging him to open up as wide as he can, and slides his cock in and out at a languid pace, letting Bucky feel every inch of it. His other hand is still on the back of Bucky's head, keeping him in place; not that Bucky would have tried to move away, anyway.

Bucky lets himself go pliant in Steve's hands, doing his best to relax his throat when he feels Steve pushing in just a little bit deeper with every thrust in.

Steve pulls his thumb out eventually, brushing the wet pad of his finger over Bucky's lower lip and jaw, now bringing his hand on the side of Bucky's head, guiding him back and forth in sync with his own movements; still going easy on him, gentle.

"Fuck, you look beautiful like this, Buck," Steve rasps, sounding a bit breathless already, and strokes his thumb over Bucky's cheekbone, looking at him more affectionately than Bucky's used to; it makes warmth spread in his chest, arousal curling in his groin. "Want me to fuck your pretty mouth, baby?"

Bucky whines, hoping that the look in his eyes makes it more than clear how bad he wants it, not caring right now if he seems too eager.

He just really loves it when Steve finally gives in and stops holding back; he really is a filthy bastard, when he wants to.

And, if he's honest, Bucky can't get enough of him.

"Okay, baby. Okay," Steve murmurs, still caressing Bucky's cheek softly, but his eyes darken, his expression looking dangerous in the most _exciting_ way. "Open up wide for me, Buck."

And Bucky does.

He keeps his mouth open as wide as he can, inviting Steve in, encouraging him to use him and fuck his mouth until he spills down his throat.

Steve doesn't waste any more time now, finally starting to rock his hips in earnest, setting a hard and fast pace; just like Bucky has been asking him to do.

He always gets what he wants in the end, even if Steve seems to like making it harder for him. That just makes it more fun, really.

And _fun_ it is!

Steve's large hands are holding each side of his head, pulling him forward with every thrust in, not so gently now. Bucky is gripping the back of Steve's thighs, hands sliding up on his ass, encouraging him to keep going, even when he makes a gagging sound as the head of Steve's cock slides deeper in his throat, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Steve pulls out only for a second or two, allowing him to take a breath, before pushing back in, fucking his mouth with sharp, shallow thrusts. Grunts and moans keep escaping him and he murmurs between his pants, says how well Bucky's taking him and how wonderful Bucky's mouth feels, so wet and hot, so hungry for him, how his lips were made to suck cock.

 _Filthy_ , wonderful words that Bucky never expected to hear Captain America say and that now only make him more desperate and needy, sending heat curl in his groin, and he feels his orgasm starting to slowly build up despite not even having touched himself yet.

Steve's balls slam against his chin, heavy and full, as he snaps his hips forward, and Bucky's knees pressed to the hard floor start to hurt, his jaw is aching and spit is dribbling down his chin, and yet Bucky doesn't think he's ever felt better. He's so aroused he feels dizzy, his cock throbbing desperately in the constraints of his boxers.

"Hey, look at me," Steve says and Bucky open his eyes - he hadn't even realized he closed them - and looks up, his vision a bit blurry from the tears. He can still see Steve's smile, though, and he moans, sending vibrations through him. Steve grunts, still rocking his hips unforgivingly, but he's gentle as he wipes the tears off Bucky's cheeks. "Yeah, just like that, Buck... _Fuck_. J- just like this."

Steve's voice is low, rougher than usually, exactly how it always seems to get when he's getting close. Not that his loud groans and the erratic pace of his thrusts weren't enough of an indication already.

Bucky can't resist reaching for his own cock now, slipping his hand inside his shorts and then in his boxers, letting out a relieved, muffled sound the moment he takes himself in his hand. He starts stroking his dick fast and hard, almost keeping up with Steve's rhythm, the precum dripping from the tip being more than enough to slick him up and smooth his movements.

Steve's thrusts start growing more and more sloppy with every second that passes and he makes a complete mess of Bucky as he pulls out and lets his cock bob between them, the saliva-slick length brushing over Bucky's jaw and cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. Then Steve is back inside him, slamming his hips desperately, obviously seeking release.

Bucky is just as close; he feels the pressure in his groin increasing, his balls drawing up, his whole body tensing. He maintains eye contact, watching Steve frown in concentration and bite hard at his lower lip in a failed attempt to keep quiet.

Steve only manages to do so for a few seconds, but soon his orgasm hits him and he lets out a deep, throaty sound, driving his cock deep inside Bucky's mouth as he starts spilling. Bucky can feel spurt after spurt of thick cum flood his mouth and he does his best to swallow everything, but it's almost impossible to do so, some of it dripping out of his mouth as Steve keeps pumping his cock into him until he has emptied himself completely.

Bucky whimpers weakly as Steve pulls out, and he strokes himself faster, too desperate to even bother and pull his shorts and boxers down. Steve's still panting, his broad chest heaving as he calms down, the grey tight t-shirt he's wearing sticking to his skin in a way that shouldn’t be legal, his eyes never leaving Bucky. Then Steve reaches to Bucky's face and gathers some of the cum off his chin with his thumb, before pushing the digit inside Bucky's pliant mouth, a lazy sated smile forming on his lips when Bucky starts sucking on it, licking it clean.

Steve looks ridiculously beautiful - even more than usual, that is -, all flushed and sweaty like this, and in the end it's that fucking smile that sends Bucky over the edge, has him whining around Steve's finger as he comes; he's going to regret not pulling his boxers down afterwards, but right now he feels too satisfied to give a fuck about it.

Steve removes his thumb from his mouth, as Bucky rides out the powerful waves of his orgasm, and he gently smoothes Bucky's hair back, away from his sweaty forehead, giving him some time to catch his breath. Then he easily pulls him up, drawing him close to him. Bucky all but melts into him, his legs feeling a bit like jelly; he's grateful for the strong arms Steve has wrapped around him, holding him up. He'd probably collapse otherwise.

"Hey," Steve says softly - grinning like a dork; it's _adorable_ \- and Bucky chuckles, letting his hands rest on Steve's shoulders.

"Hi," he says back and lets out a content sigh when Steve captures his lips in a kiss, soft but deep, no doubt being able to taste himself on Bucky's tongue.

They kiss for a long while, just them being wonderfully close to each other, lips and tongues moving smoothly together; it feels good, familiar, like they've been doing this for years instead of just a few days. They pull away eventually, their faces still only inches apart, their chests pressed together.

"Perhaps we could go for dinner first the next time," Steve says, taking him by surprise, and Bucky can't help but smile, his expression growing fonder.

"Wanna wine and dine me, Captain?"

Steve laughs a bit awkwardly and shrugs a shoulder. "Maybe," he says, sounding almost shy. It's unfair how endearing Bucky finds it.

Bucky leans in to peck his lips one more time, his smile widening. "I'd love that."

Steve's whole face lights up at the words, a broad grin spreading on his face. "Yeah?"

"Mhm," Bucky says and is more than happy to let Steve pull him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated 💖💖💖


End file.
